vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Van-Fem
Summary Valery Fernand Vandelstam better known as Van-Fem is the fourteenth of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. He is one of the oldest Dead Apostles and a famed puppet master that has created seven demonic golem castles which earned him the nickname Van-Fem of the Demonic Castles. He is also known as the Dark Lord of the Business World in the human world, as unlike the other Ancestors, he has taken a huge interest in the human society, which lead to him rapidly increasing his influence in the world through non-vampiric ways after the first world war, which in turn caused him to become the head of one of the world’s biggest conglomerates. However despite his high position in the human society, he spends most of his time on his famous casino boat in Monaco, where he challenges guests to games. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, higher with Golem Castles Name: Valery Fernand Vandelstam, Van-Fem, Van, Van-Fem of the Demonic Castles, the Dark Lord of the Business World Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 1800 Years old Classification: Fourteenth of the Dead Apostle Ancestors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Dead Apostles' senses eclipses that of humans, being capable of detecting alcohol in blood by taste and having a sense of smell that humans can't deceive), Forcefield Creation, Magecraft, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (Works by reversing time. Mid normally, High-Mid; under the full moon via scaling to Roa), Immunity to Conventional Weapons (His high levels of Mystery as one of the oldest Dead Apostles renders him immune to modern weapons that lack a supernatural component, such as bombs and guns), Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects), Can exist as an disembodied soul Attack Potency: Large vIsland level (Capable of fighting on par with Servants, and has had skirmishes with Fina-Vlad Svelten, who is capable of killing Merem Solomon), higher with Golem Castles (Managed to fight Fina-Vlad Svelten and his Reality Marble, Parade) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight Servants like Saber) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class, higher with Golem Castles Durability: Large Island level, higher with Golem Castles Stamina: High Range: Unknown with Magecraft, Several Hundred meters with Golem Castles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. Van-Fem is one of the oldest Dead Apostles and has thus accumulated a lot of experience and knowledge. He is an highly capable magus that is known as the world's best puppet master when it comes to making large constructs, having created seven demonic castles that are powerful enough to allow him to combat the likes of Fina-Vlad Svelten, one of the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors. In addition to his magical ability, he is also incredibly knowledge regarding human society and economics. Having increased his influence in the world to the point of becoming the head of one of the world’s leading conglomerates, all without the use of his vampiric abilities Weakness: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magecraft: Van-Fem is an highly capable magus, that is known as the best puppet master when it comes to making large constructs. His greatest creations are his seven demonic golem castles, that are people commonly refer to as fortresses. With his demonic golem castles he is capable of engaging in battle against the likes of Fina-Vlad Svelten. However during their skirmish, Fina-Vlad Svelten managed to capture the fifth castle with his Reality Marble, Parade. Dead Apostle: Van-Fem is a Dead Apostle, a superhuman, immortal, vampiric undead being that has refined his inherent human traits throughout his unnatural lifespan, allowing him to reach supernatural levels of strength. As one of the longest-serving Dead Apostles, his mystery would be high enough to render conventional weaponry useless. In addition as an Dead Apostle Ancestor it's also possible for him to exist as an phantom even after losing his physical body. *'Curse of Restoration:' A Dead Apostle's method of regeneration, which works by reversing time whenever they receive an injury. Its effectiveness is tied to the phases of the Moon. *'Denier of Human History:' Dead Apostles are beings diametrically opposed to Heroic Spirits. While servants uphold, protect, and support human civilization, Dead Apostles exist to defile the laws of man. Legendary treasures born from the hands of humanity will have their "divine protection" destroyed. However, this does not apply to the weapons created by the gods themselves. Unless Legendary Treasures and Noble Phantasms are wielded by the proper "Emissary of The Throne," they will be totally useless against dead apostles. The weapons either glance off with no effect or crumble to dust. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Book Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Puppeteers Category:Rich Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vampires Category:Tier 6